


We Didn't Even Need a Reservation

by SicknessAndStealth



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Family Bonding, Headaches & Migraines, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, No Slash, Phase Two (Gorillaz), Self-Medication, Team Bonding, Team as Family, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicknessAndStealth/pseuds/SicknessAndStealth
Summary: They'd planned this dinner a week ago. They shouldn't have to reschedule of his silly little headache...or2D runs out of painkillers and has a Bad Time at dinner. Russel and Noodle try to help, and sometimes Murdocs is there too!
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Noodle & Stuart "2D" Pot, Russel Hobbs & Murdoc Niccals & Noodle & Stuart "2D" Pot, Russel Hobbs & Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	We Didn't Even Need a Reservation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gorillaz fic, so lmk if you like it! I had a blast writing it and will probably write more tbh :)) hope you enjoy!!

2D was having a great week up until then, honest! He wouldn't have agreed to go out if he was hurting when she asked, Noodle wouldn't have liked that and would've gotten upset and Russel would've scolded him and it would've been a big thing. Not that it didn't become a big thing anyway, but he didn't want it to be! But now Murdoc was mad at him and Noodle was fussing over him and Russel seemed kinda upset and his head hurt and he just wanted to go home and sleep. Let's start at the beginning, though, this is getting out of hand.

  
On Monday, Noodle asked if they wanted to go eat out at some new restaurant at the end of the week, and after some yelling from Murdoc, an agreement was reached that they would go on Friday at 7. Russel reminded 2D that if he wasn't feeling good, they wouldn't go, but he was sick of them having to cancel plans for him. He tried to save some painkillers for Friday by taking less than usual for the rest of the week and replacing them with cigarettes, but that plan didn't go as he'd hoped, and he was completely out of them by Friday morning. He, again, figured he'd be okay until they left the restaurant and he could get more, but life has never once been kind to him, so by the middle of the car ride, 2D was sure his head was going to pop open like a balloon. 

  
No one noticed until their waitress (real pretty lady, dark brown skin and curly hair up in a bun, kind brown eyes) came by to get their drink orders. Noodle went first and got a coke, Murdoc got a margarita, Russel got a water, but 2D said nothing when she got to him. He had his head tilted down and was staring at his hands, until Russel nudged him. 

  
"Eh- y-yea..?" He blinked in confusion at the larger man. 

  
"She asked for your drink order, Dee," Russel supplied, and the singer's mouth made a little 'o' shape.

  
"Erm.. Jus' a tea, if you've got some. Peppermint.." The waitress nodded and sauntered off to the kitchen, but Russel was watching 2D as the man balanced his head on his hand, closing his eyes. Noodle was playfully arguing with Murdoc, so Russel leaned in and whispered to him, as to not alert the other two.

  
"You feelin' alright?" 2D's eyes shot open in alarm, as if he'd forgotten Russel was sitting next to him. "We can leave if you're not, it's no big deal. Noodle'd understand, we can come back later on." The singer had started shaking his head before Russel had finished his sentence.

  
"N-No I'm okay, don't worry 'bout it," he sent Russel an unconvincing smile. Of course, he didn't believe him, but let it go for now. 

  
No one else noticed until they'd already gotten their food. Noodle had finished teasing Murdoc and he was downing drink after drink, thoroughly buzzed at this point. Their waitress had come and set down their food, and while the rest of them dug in, 2D sat with his head in his hands, face hidden. Noodle poked Russell's arm when she saw.

  
"Is he feeling okay..? He said he was fine in the car, but he's not even eating anything," she glanced at him worriedly, then looked back at Russel. He sighed a little bit, and smiled at her.

  
"I was thinkin' the same thing, baby girl," he said. "I asked him, but he said he'd be fine. Maybe we should just finish dinner here, take his home, and ask what he wants to do for the rest of the night?" The girl's face lit up at the suggestion. She nodded, almost violently, and started eating her food with a newfound vigor. Russel just chuckled at her and worked on finishing his plate as well, flagging down their waitress and asking for a take-away box for 2D's unfinished dinner. 

* * *

As hard as 2D tried to stay present during all of dinner, his head pounded three times harder. One second the waitress was asking for their drinks, the next they were walking out to the car, leaving to go home. He rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on what was happening in the present, but without much success. He knew he was being helped into the car by someone, their hand on his shoulder. From the size of the hand, it was probably Russel. He could hear someone grumbling about something, that was probably Murdoc because it was coming from in front of him. There was a small hand in his hair, that could only be Noodle. She was speaking softly it his ear, but he couldn't understand her, so he just closed his eyes.

He felt more than heard the car turn on and move roughly along the concrete. 2D let his mind turn off for the time being as a wave of pain coursed through his skull. He dropped his head into his hands, stifling a sigh.

He hoped he hadn't ruined Noodle's dinner. He'd feel awful about it, even if they say he didn't. Did they even order food and get to eat? Or did they have to take him home before the drinks even got there? All he could do was hope for the former until his head stopped pounding long enough for him to ask. For now, though, he let himself drift off into nothingness, feeling nothing but headache and guilt take over.

* * *

After they (read: Russel) got 2D onto the living room couch of Kong studios and moved into the kitchen, Noodle brought up the elephant in the room. 

"2D feels bad." Short, sweet and to the point. Yet, somehow, Murdoc had a hard time understanding.

"What're ya on about, love?" He opened the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. Russel was sure he didn't need anymore, but he wasn't in the mood to risk a fight.

"His head prolly hurt," the man informed Murdoc. "He was all spacey and didn't even touch his food," he gestured to the fridge, where their singer's untouched leftovers sat. Noodle nodded, perching herself on Russel's shoulders.

"We should ask how we could make him feel better!" She grinned excitedly and proudly at the idea that she did not come up with. Murdoc huffed and rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his beer.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with him other than the brain damage, dearie. Don' worry 'bout ol' Dents, give 'im a few painkillers and 'e'll be right as rain! We don't need to change plans evr'ytime the idiot gets a migraine," Murdoc sat down at the table and sighed. Noodle scoffed at him. 

"Just because the pills get rid of the pain doesn't mean it will go right away," she crossed her arms and leaned on Russel's head, looking at him to back her up. 

"She's right, Mudz," he nodded, thoughtfully. "If he's been feelin' bad this whole time, we should at least do whatever he wants to for a little while, 'til he's feelin' a little better." Murdoc cried out in something akin to disdain. He hated being disagreed with, and hated even more when it was in favor of his singer. He stood up. 

"Fine! Do whatever the 'ell you want, I'm goin' to the bar," he stumbled angrily out of the kitchen, grumbling and cursing the whole way out. Russel sighed and looked at Noodle, who looked angry. He picked her up off of his shoulders and set her on the ground in front of him. 

"Don't worry about him, baby girl. He'll come around one day," he tried to reassure her, but she just gave him a look of disbelief. The drummer huffed out a laugh. "Okay, fine, maybe not. But we'll learn to deal with him better, yeah?" Noodle thought on it for a bit, before nodding contentedly. 

"Yeah. Now let's go see 2D!" She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him (with unnecessary brutality, might he add) back to the living room, where 2D sat in the same position they left him in. He was huddled against the corner of the couch, legs pulled against him and forehead on his knees. Noodle sat next to him, gently and quietly. She tapped him on the shoulder, and got a small "Yeh..?" in reply. 

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, as quietly as she could. It seemed to be a good volume, because he didn't flinch. 2D lifted his head slightly and was about to start nodding his head yes, until he saw Russel's pointed look and sighed. 

"N-Not really..." He looked at his hands as he spoke. "M-My head r'lly hurts." Noodle sighed. 

"Why did you say yes to coming then?" She leaned onto him, so he didn't feel pressure to make eye contact. "We could have rescheduled..." 2D shook his head.

"I felt fine 'til the enda the car ride, honest!" He was getting worked up, which was hurting his head more (go figure), but he was upset. Whether that was at himself or the world was a question for another day. "I ran outta painkillers this mornin' but I was fine for the resta the week, so I figure 'one day without 'em can't hurt, right?' But it does hurt!" He put his forehead back onto his knees, pulling his legs closer to his chest. "I wanted to go to the restaurant, I'm sicka evr'yone havin' ta change plans because of me.." Russel and Noodle looked at each other. She looked like she was about to cry, so Russel took over, kneeling down to be at their level.

"Dee, we don't mind changin' plans for ya. This place didn't even have reservations, for god's sake. Goin' out ain't fun unless we're all havin' a good time, alright?" He put a hand on 2D's knee, who moved his head so it was still resting on his knees but he could now see his bandmates. 

"That's not what Murdoc said..." He looked so defeated, like Russel had never seen him. Noodle huffed angrily. 

"Murdoc's stupid!" She yelled. "It's two against one, his opinion doesn't matter on this," she pulled herself closer to 2D, who gave a small smile at her antics.

"I... s'pose you're right..." he wrapped an arm around Noodle. Russel moved them over and sat on his other side. 

"I'll tell Murdoc to buy you s'more pills while he's out. In the meantime, wha'd'ya wanna do?" He looked at 2D, who seemed a bit startled by the question. He turned to Noodle, who was looking at him expectantly. 

"O-Oh, uh..." He started fidgeting nervously with his hands. "I-I jus' got this new DVD set of that zombie movie series that came out a few years back..." Noodle's face pulled itself into a grin. 

"Let's watch it!" She jumped off the couch to go set everything up for the movie marathon. Russel laughed at her, leaving 2D to process and enjoy the positive attention. 

* * *

They got through about a movie and a half before 2D passed out, his head on Russel's chest and arms wrapped around Noodle like two (admittedly pretty strong) twigs. The guitarist went out next, muttering about protecting her big brother from the zombies. Russel was out last, arms wrapped protectively around the two smaller band members. That's how Murdoc found them when he arrived home at 3:28 AM. He moved quietly about the house, still grumbling to himself about 'dumb bastards' and 'his band' and 'fuckin' dents'.

And if they all woke up covered in comforters with a glass of water and new painkillers on the coffee table, well, they'll just say it was the spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so in my hc, murdoc doesn't r e a l l y start caring about 2D until like,,, late phase 4, early phase 5 (when he's in jail). I feel like before that he just sees 2D as an object, something that he can control and mold into whatever he wants him to be, but i thk he starts realizing how fucked that is later on and it really starts messing up his world view after phase 5 when 2D's a little more confident and had time to express his feelings. but yeah, since this is based in phase 2, he cares about him like someone would care about a phone. Take care of it and keep it functioning so you can keep using it. 
> 
> anyway!! come yell at me on tumblr!!!  
> @sickness-and-stealth  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sickness-and-stealth


End file.
